


He Noticed

by sdewan6



Series: Merlin Oneshots (requests open) :) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Hey, I'm not the best at writing fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Or angst, Weddings, as fluffy as I can write anyways, but - Freeform, i tried!, or anything actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdewan6/pseuds/sdewan6
Summary: Merlin sees Arthur.And Arthur knows Merlin.(fluff to make up for the angst :))





	He Noticed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halevetica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/gifts).



Merlin noticed the colour of Arthur’s eyes. They were a blue that seemed to turn green when they were shown light. 

 

Arthur notices Merlin’s change in behaviour. 

Whenever somebody mentions strawberries, he looks like he’s about to cry. 

Whenever somebody uses the phrase “Two sides of the same coin” he seems to be agitated and mutters things (”Stupid dragon” “Can’t– straight– answer) under his breathe. 

 

Merlin notices how Arthur’s eyes look like their trying not to close whenever there’s a meeting. 

He notices how he stands up straighter whenever somebody mentions “Problems” and “Villagers”. 

 

Arthur notices how Merlin’s eyes follow him when he’s in a room. He doesn’t mind. 

 

Merlin notices how Arthur always fidgets with a ring.   
He finds out that it was his mother’s when he gives it to him. 

 

As they leaned in to kiss, Arthur noticed how Merlin held him a bit tighter… like he was afraid to lose him. 

As they kissed, Merlin noticed how Arthur pulled him closer– not letting him pull away. 

As they stood in a chapel, exchanging their vows, they noticed how the other didn’t seem to hesitate even a bit. 

And they leaned in again.


End file.
